


skipping classes results in sore backsides

by strawberryeskel



Series: julian & his daddy geralt [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Age Play Little Jaskier | Dandelion, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Consensual, Consensual Non-Consent, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hairbrush, Human Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Naughty Jaskier | Dandelion, No Incest, No Sex, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Kink, Paddling, Punishment, Spanking, Strict Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryeskel/pseuds/strawberryeskel
Summary: Julian has been skipping some of his college classes, and when daddy Geralt finds out he is far from pleased.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: julian & his daddy geralt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941499
Comments: 14
Kudos: 212





	skipping classes results in sore backsides

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** Mind the tags! This fanfiction depicts non-sexual age play and spanking. Julian (Jaskier) and Geralt are both adults and everything is consensual. Even though at times it may seem like Julian is not consenting, they have pre-established boundaries and rules that they have both previously agreed on. This is not incest. Phisically punishing children or non-consenting adults is abusive and this work does **not** advocate for that.
> 
> So, now that I've got that out of the way, this is the first fanfic of this kind that I've ever written and I've been wanting to try my hand at something like this for a long time. Julian is a college student and he is not underage. Geralt is older, about 30ish, and works from home. They both live together and I picture them looking the way they do in the Netflix series. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome, let me know in the comments if I should write more in this verse (suggestions are very welcome).

Julian closed the front door behind him, hanging his jacket and keys on the hook mounted on the wall before toeing off his boots and placing them neatly on the shoe rack underneath. This had become second nature ever since he'd started living with Geralt almost 6 months ago, and even before that, since the older man had become his daddy nearly a year ago, he always made sure that the boy was tidy - not that Julian was _messy_ before that, either - but now he knew his daddy expected him to always take care to put his things away neatly and not leave his belongings strewn about unless he wanted to get a scolding at the very least.

"Julian?" came Geralt's voice from the study where he usually worked.

"Yes?" he called back, going from the entrance hallway into the living room, backpack still strung over his shoulder.

"Come here after you've washed your hands," he said, and Julian could hear the stern undertone in his voice, "you can leave your pants in the hamper. You won't be needing them for some time."

Julian frowned, swallowing thickly as he headed towards the bathroom. He tried to think of what he might have done to get himself into trouble this time, and he was half tempted to go to Geralt straight away when he realized that he couldn't think of anything, but he didn't. He knew that the last thing he should do when his daddy sounded this upset was to be disobedient, so after leaving his bag in the bedroom and washing his hands, he left the bathroom dressed only in his t-shirt, socks and underwear, which made him feel extremely little, especially with the kind of underwear he was wearing. His daddy only allowed him to wear white boxer briefs, saying that those were the only type of undergarments that were appropriate for little boys like him.

Julian walked across the house, stopping in the doorway of Geralt's study, where the older man was seated at his desk, his laptop open in front of him.

"Come here," he said, when he noticed Julian fidgeting at the door. As the younger man approached, Geralt turned the laptop around so that the screen was now facing Julian. "What's the meaning of this, little boy?"

Julian stopped next to the desk, leaning forwards to look at the computer and - oh, _oh..._

In front of him, Geralt had opened his college platform, which Julian had foolishly forgotten the other man had access to as well, where he could see both his grades and his course attendance - or rather, lack thereof, particularly in History.

"I... uhhh," Julian stuttered, fidgeting nervously and thinking about _how_ he could have been so stupid as to forget that Geralt could see his college platform while simultaneously trying to come up with an explanation that could save his backside from being corrected by his daddy, although he knew latter was virtually impossible at this point.

Geralt raised an eyebrow at him, his golden gaze unrelenting. "What have I said about skipping classes young man?"

"I'm not... not supposed to," Julian answered softly, looking down at his socked feet.

"That's right. Look at me," his daddy said, standing up from behind his desk and closing the laptop, "you know very well that your education is extremely important, Julian."

The younger man nodded, looking up. He did know that his daddy was very serious when it came to his education, and he had made that very clear on several occasions, particularly when Julian had forgotten to turn in his English homework the previous semester. He winced internally, remembering how his daddy had blistered his bottom before making him finish his assignment while sitting down on the hard wooden chairs in the study.

"Now, is there a reason _why_ you decided to skip class, little boy?" Geralt continued, arms crossed over his broad chest as he looked down at Julian.

"It's just... boring sometimes. I didn't even mean to skip _that_ much, I just..." he trailed off, not even knowing how to continue, and he blushed to the tips of his ears when he noticed daddy was still looking critically down at him, brow raised.

"Boring or not," Geralt said, "you know how important your education is. And you know _very_ well that you are _not_ allowed to skip classes under any circumstances. If you ever do something as naughty as this again, you can expect to bend over for a session with the cane, is that understood, young man?"

"Yes sir," Julian answered, gulping. He had never received the cane thus far, although he had been threatened with it on occasions when he'd misbehaved particularly badly. It was a long, whippy rattan cane that was almost a meter long and had a curved handle. It was stored on a high shelf behind Geralt's desk, along with the leather strap, and Julian knew very well that his daddy would have no qualms about making him bend over for a caning if his behavior called for it.

"Now, since it appears that you cannot manage to attend class on your own, I will be driving you to college for the rest of this week and the next, and I expect you to come straight home after your courses are over."

"But... but daddy..." Julian whined.

Geralt frowned. "But nothing, Julian. You brought this upon yourself. I trust I don't need to tell you what will happen if you don't come home on time, do I?" he asked sternly.

"No daddy."

"Good, now let's get your punishment over with," Geralt said, reaching forwards to pinch his little boy's ear before bringing him along to the living room.

"Daddy!" Julian squeaked, reaching up to grasp the older man's wrist, although he knew it would have no effect.

Geralt ignored him, letting go of his ear and sitting down in the middle of the couch once they reached the living room. From where he was standing next to his daddy, Julian could see the heavy wooden hairbrush sitting ominously on the coffee table.

"Please daddy... I'll be good," he said, "I'll be a good boy, don't spank me."

"Julian," Geralt sighed, and he reached out to grab the boy's torso, maneuvering him so that he was standing between his knees before grabbing his hands, "we've talked about this. You're not bad. You're a very good boy and daddy loves you very much, but sometimes you're naughty and you need to be disciplined, do you understand?"

"Yes, daddy." Julian said, fidgeting anxiously.

With that, Geralt hummed in agreement before reaching over and tugging the boy's underwear down to his mid-thighs. 

"No daddy," Julian whined, "please not bare."

"Yes, bare," Geralt said as he was tugging his little boy over his lap, "you know very well that in this household, naughty boys like you have their bare little bottoms spanked over daddy's knees." And it was true, Julian knew that Geralt always, _always_ spanked him on the bare, but sometimes, when he was feeling particularly small, he still pleaded with him not to, even though he knew the older man would never give in.

Without warning, the first smack fell, and Geralt was rigorous and unrelenting as always, quickly finding his rhythm, alternating between cheeks as he firmly spanked Julian's exposed backside with his palm, making sure that no area remained untouched and paying special attention to his sit spots and the tops of his thighs.

"I am extremely disappointed in you, young man," he spoke once Julian began to squirm and whimper, his bum turning a dark shade of pink as his daddy continued diligently spanking him, "you know how important your education is, and if you ever do something as naughty as this again, this spanking will feel like love taps in comparison to the punishment you will be getting, little one, do you understand?"

"Yes, yes daddy, I understand," Julian said, sniffling, "I'm sorry."

"I hope you are," Geralt said, before reaching over and grabbing the hairbrush from the coffee table.

"Noo, daddy please, not the brush", Julian said once he felt Geralt resting the wooden implement on his bottom.

"Julian," Geralt said, before landing the first smack on the boy's exposed bottom, "you know we don't negotiate on your punishments, little boy. What daddy says goes."

Geralt continued to relentlessly deliver the spanking as Julian began to wail, once again focusing most of the smacks on the sensitive curve of his sit spots. He kept spanking the boy for a few minutes, until Julian's bottom turned bright red and he could tell he had stopped being resistant, accepting his punishment.

Geralt set the hairbrush aside, letting the younger man cry over his knee for a couple of minutes before standing him up and pulling his underwear back up over his blistered backside. He patted his bum mildly, feeling the head radiating off of it, before gently pulling him to sit on his lap.

Immediately, Julian threw himself at his daddy, clinging to his torso and burying his face in the crook of the older man's neck as he continued to cry. Geralt wrapped his arms around his little boy, stroking his head with one hand and shushing him gently, pressing kisses into the crown of his hair every once in a while.

After a few minutes of being held by his daddy, Julian had calmed down considerably, and had now almost stopped crying save for the occasional sniffle.

"Now," the older man said, gently wiping at his face with a tissue from the coffee table, "have we learned our lesson, little one?"

"Yes, daddy," Julian said, squirming as he became more aware of his painful bottom once he had calmed down, "I'm sorry."

"For?" Geralt asked, looking into his cornflower blue eyes expectantly.

"For-for skipping class. Sorry, daddy," he repeated, "promise not to do it again."

"Good boy," Geralt said, bringing him close again and sweeping his bangs away from his eyes before kissing him on the forehead, "and you had better not do something like this again, for your sake," he continued, patting Julian's boxer clad backside again.

"Yes, daddy," he said, hiding his face in the man's chest again as he blushed at his ministrations.

"Come on, now. Someone looks like he could use a nap."

"Sleep with me?" Julian asked, peering up at his daddy from in-between dark lashes.

"Yes, baby," Geralt said, moving to stand up with Julian still in his arms, "of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome, let me know in the comments if I should write more in this verse (suggestions are very welcome).


End file.
